Why Are We Still Friends
by SaRahOrton.Bennett
Summary: MY 1st story! Please Read and Review...Audrey is recovering from an abusive relationship she works backstage for the WWE. She meets John nd they become best friends. Both like each other, but neither one knows it.
1. Chapter 1

_Audrey and John are close friends, he helped her overcome her problems that she dealt with in the past. They both like each other but don't want to jeopardize their friendship. Neither of them know how one another feels about each other. _

John glanced over at Audrey she had fallen asleep a smile crept upon his face. He always found it cute when she was sleep; she looked so beautiful and peaceful. They had been driving for five hours on their way to John's current hometown. He would be back in Tampa due to an "injury" until further notice, Audrey stirred in her sleep she opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was John. "Where are we?" she asked softly. He glanced over at her again, "About an hour away from my house." She sat up, "I've been sleep for that long?" "Yeah, you sleep a lot" he joked. She slapped his arm, "Not funny" she said. "You ready for tomorrow?" he smiled. She forgot that tomorrow they would be going to John's parents' house for a cookout. She rested her head on the seat, "I'll try my best to be ready." "Don't be nervous, everything will go fine." "But you know how I am about meeting people. Especially parents," John chuckled. "You weren't shy about meeting me" he flashed that adorable smile at her. "That's because _you_ talked to me first, and I was just being nice."

About an hour later they pulled in John's driveway, Audrey got out and stretched. John grabbed their bags from the trunk and they headed inside, "Nice place, its Johnny like" she laughed. "Johnny like?" "Yeah, it looks manly" "What was it suppose to look like womanly?" She shrugged her shoulders and laughed "Maybe." "Are you jealous that my place looks better than yours?" She looked at him, "Honey, please" and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Watch yourself missy." "I'm watching myself, I don't see anything happening," "You're asking for it." He put the bags down, "Ooh, I'm so scared." John walked over to her he put his hands on her waist "What is with you today?" "I don't know what you're talking about" she smiled. "Uh-huh, you're mouth is going to get you in trouble one of these days Addy." Addy was the nickname John gave her, "Well I've had this mouth of mine for twenty four years, and I know sometimes it can get a little dirty, but there's more sugar in it than spice" she winked. John bit down on his lower lip, Audrey was now against the wall. "From what I've seen there has been more spice than sugar, you think you can ease up on the spice?" "For you I don't think so. You can handle it." That's when he started tickling her, Audrey laughed and fell to the ground, "John, s-stop!" "You can handle it" he said using her words. "Please stop, I-I can't breathe." He stopped, "First you must promise me that you'll be more kind with your words and the way you use them." "Or what?" she asked "Or, I can just tickle you for hours and make you suffer. So what's it going to be?" he said running his fingers on her stomach, "Ok, ok I promise to be nicer with my words toward you." "Thank you Audrey." Chills went down her spine when he called her by her full name. She smiled, "You're welcome John." He helped her off the floor, "Let's get these bags upstairs," they grabbed their bags and went to John's room. "Um John" "What's wrong?" "Where am I sleeping?" she asked. "Here, with me" he said scratching the back of his head. "I can give you the bed, and I'll sleep downstairs" he offered. When they were on the road, they usually had their own beds. "No, it's fine. I was just asking" "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I don't want to be alone." They got their things settled; it was already 11:00 "You want to watch TV or something until we fall asleep?" John asked. "Sure, I'm just going to change into my pj's." She changed into her blue cami and boy shorts that she brought from Victoria's Secret, she put her brunette hair in a messy bun and washed off her face and brushed her teeth. She came back out, "Victoria's Secret huh?" John smiled. "Yeah, they have good stuff there," she said putting her other clothes in the bag. "What's Audrey's secret?" She walked over to him, "If I tell it won't be a secret" she said touching the tip of his nose. "Fair enough, I'm gonna go change." John changed into his black Calvin Klein boxer shorts; he washed his face and brushed his teeth as well. He came back out and saw Audrey in the bed texting someone.

_**I want 2 tell him so bad **_

_Y dnt u tell him then_

_**Cuz I'm scared of wat he'll say, I rly like him Micks**_

_I knw u do, but if u ever want him 2 knw u have to tell him. Do u want me 2 tell him 4 u?_

_**I would luv 4 u 2, but it would b awkward. I'll do it myself one of these days**_

_Alright, that's my girl. Wat r u guys doing?_

_**Bout to watch TV until we fall asleep & 2morrow we're going to his parents' 4 a cookout**_

_Aw how cute, omg his parents' house? Dnt worry u'll b fine. Well txt me later._

Audrey looked up and saw John in his boxer shorts, she saw him like that plenty of times but every time she saw him like that she couldn't help but to stare. She looked away, hoping John didn't notice. _God how am I going to make it through the night, let alone in the same bed with him! _She thought. "Now how did you know which one was my side?" her thoughts were distracted when she heard him speak. "I just took a wild guess. Am I right?" "Yeah, you're a good guesser." She smiled, "I'm a natural at that." He got on his side of the bed (the right side). "So is this what you usually do when you're home, just watch TV until you fall asleep?" she asked "Pretty much, some life I have right?" She smiled, "I kind of like you're life." They looked through the channels to see if anything good was on, they decided to just watch Obsessed even though they've seen it before. Audrey laid her head on John's chest, "Are really still scared about being alone or were you just joking?" John asked thinking back to when he asked her if she wanted the room while he slept downstairs. "I'm trying not to be scared, but I can't help it. With you around it help me." It was when they first started sharing rooms together, she had just came out of an abusive relationship and she was scared to be alone, she always wanted somebody near her at all times. John was always there whenever she had a nightmare, and he would always stay with her until she fell asleep and he'd ended up falling asleep with her. "I'm glad I can help you overcome your fear." "Thanks for always being there for me John," "That's what I'm here for; I'm always here for you, always." He put his arm around her waist. She always felt safe in his arms. Pretty soon she fell asleep on his chest with her arm draped over him. He turned off the TV and went to sleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

John was the first one awake; Audrey was still in the same position as she was last night laying on his chest with her arm resting on his abs. John looked down her, he adored her so much. He was really falling in love with her. He dated other girls, he was even engaged at one point but apparently that didn't work out. Audrey was different from any of the other girls he dated; there was something about her that just drove him crazy for her. Maybe it's her smile and the one dimple that appears her laugh, her eyes and the spark in them. Or maybe it's her shyness that he found attractive, her voice, her personality, whatever it is about her he wanted to find out. He heard her moan lightly in her sleep, he swirled circles on her hip with his thumb. She opened her eyes to meet a pair of blue eyes staring back into her hazel eyes; they stared at each other for a good three minutes until she smiled. "Good morning sleepy head" John smiled. "Morning," "Did you sleep well?" She nodded her head, still immobile. "How long were you up?" she rested her chin on his chest. "For a good fifteen minutes" "You were watching me sleep weren't you?" "Yeah I was," "Why? What's so interesting about me sleeping?" "Everything," she blushed she hid her face. "Why you hiding?" he laughed. He honestly loved it when she blushed. "Don't make me blush, I hate it when I do that it makes me feel weird." He smiled, "You ready for today?" She made a sad face, "Can we just stay in bed?" "I want you to meet my family; I want them to meet this amazing best friend that I have." She laid her head back on his chest again, "But I'm nervous." He rolled her over, so he was on top of her. "What will take your nerves away?" She swallowed, and looked into his eyes and her eyes moved down to his lips, "I-I don't know," she stammered. He traced her jaw line with his thumb, causing her heart to beat faster. "Why are you so nervous?" "I-I don't know." He smiled, "Is that all you know how to say?" He felt her tense up; she never took her eyes away from his. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Relax." A soft moan escaped from her mouth. His breath against her neck and his voice drove her crazy. She bit down on her lip to keep from making any more noises. He looked back into her hazel eyes; she was seriously lost for words at this point. He knew the reason she tensed up was not because she was nervous about meeting his parents, at this moment he just wanted to concentrate on her. "John" she said in a soft whisper. "What is it?" She opened her mouth but nothing came out, she searched his eyes as if they would give her an answer "I-I-I…"John put his index finger up to her lips, he felt her breathing speed up, she swallowed again. Her body began to tremble underneath him, she grabbed on his arms holding on tight. He looked at her, "Could you ease up on my arms?" she realized how tight she was holding, "Sorry" she whispered but she still held onto his arms. She looked into his eyes, God she loved looking into his eyes, they mesmerized her so much. "We should get ready" he said. She let out a small sigh, "Ok" he got from on top of her; she sure didn't want that moment to end! She sat up on the edge of the bed and checked her phone to see if she had any messages, she had none. She texted Mickie:

_**I have 2 call u later we need to talk**_

_Hope it's sumthn good, can't wait _

Audrey walked over to her bags to figure out what she should wear; John had already gone to shower. She found an embroidered tube dress. It was nothing too revealing, something she felt comfortable in and it was nothing that gave off the wrong impression. She laid it out on the bed; she picked out her panties and decided to find some shoes to go with it. She decided to wear her pewter dazzle flats. She waited for John to come out the bathroom he came out shortly with a towel wrapped around his waist, he saw that was staring at him. A smirk formed on his face, he walked over to her "See something you like?" he said leaning her against the wall. Their bodies were so close together, there was a small space in between them. Her breathing became heavy again; John winked at her "You should go get ready." She grabbed her towel and panties from off the bed and went to take a shower. The water hit her body; she couldn't stop thinking about what happened between her and John. There was doubt that she liked him, she liked him _a lot_, the feelings she felt toward increased and they still are. She and John always had that playful/flirty type relationship but there was something more to it and they both know it. She washed her body and her hair and came out. She dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her body; she came out for her hair dryer and dress. She blow dried her hair straight, she put on her dress and did her make-up nothing too much something light. She put on some mascara, a nice pink/brown shade of eye shadow, a light layer of foundation and some pink sheer lip gloss. She came out the bathroom and put on her shoes and sprayed on her favorite perfume Nautica Bermuda Blue. "I'm ready," she said. John smiled at her "You look nice" she looked over at him "As do you." They got in the car and headed to Orlando which is about an hour and thirty minutes away. They arrived in Orlando, "I'm going to stop at jewel and pick up a bottle of wine" "Okay." They pulled into the parking lot; they walked in and went to the alcohol section. John picked up a bottle of white wine "Ooh can we have a bottle of Goose and Ciroc because you don't have anything at your place" she smiled. John laughed, "Alright fine, but only get one the prices are high." "Yay thanks John" she grabbed the bottle of Grey Goose L'Orange. They went to the lines, the cashier smiled at them, "Special day?" she asked. John looked at her, "Oh, no there's just a cookout at my parents' house." "You're taking her to meet the parents? She's a lucky lady." Audrey looked at John; she blushed "You're a very lucky girl. You two look cute together." Audrey grabbed the bags and waited for John to finish paying. "Alright let's go." They got in the car and drove to the Cena's place. "Here we are" John said pulling in the driveway. He looked over at Audrey he saw the look in her eyes; he grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Look at me" he said. She looked over at him, "You're going to be fine, alright?" He ran his thumb over her cheek. She smiled, "Thanks." They got out the car and went in through the back John had his hand on the small of her back guiding her along the way. "John!" the familiar voice squealed, he looked over and saw his sister Leah. She came running to him and hugged him. "Hey" he laughed. "Oh my God, I missed you." She looked over at Audrey "I'm sorry, I'm Leah" she smiled, "Audrey, John's best friend nice to meet you." "I think we'll get along great. John you better get inside mom and dad are dying to see you." They went inside and were greeted with hugs and "Oh my God's." Audrey was talking with John's father, "So are you his girlfriend or something?" he smiled. "No, we're just friends." "Are you sticking around to see if he'll make you his girl?" Audrey was kind of uncomfortable with the conversation. John came "Dad, stop it," he said. "Come meet my mom," "Who is this beautiful lady?" Carol smiled. "Audrey, she's my best friend" "Hi, sweetie it's nice to meet you." Audrey smiled, "Nice to meet you too Mrs. Cena" "Oh please, call me Carol." After getting introduced to John's parents and his sister, John's brothers came over and everyone sat down and ate together.

"So how did you Audrey meet?" Dan asked. "She was a backstage worker, you know she was the one who put the name tags on the door and gave us our water or anything we needed. So one day I just decided to talk to her and we've been friends ever since." They all talked for a while, Leah decided to talk with Audrey on her own. "So what's it like working for the WWE?" Leah asked as they sat on the front porch. "Well, it's different from your everyday job. I honestly love it because I get to travel around but it has its ups and downs you know? People don't like me because basically I'm friends with John." "Wow, people don't like you because of that?" "Yeah, I mean you know basically the girls there all they care about are sex and seeing how many guys they can get, and they hate me because I'm not like them." Leah nodded her head, "I see. John you know he doesn't like that at all. It's great see the type of friendship you two have together it really is." "Thanks, he's so easy to get along with. You know some of the girls gave him a bad reputation trying to make me stay away from him, but I knew he wasn't what they categorized him as."

"So seriously what's the deal with you and Audrey?" Sean asked. John sighed, "Well honestly, I like her, and I just don't want to jeopardize or friendship. She's different, there's something about her I can't explain it. She's just amazing." His brothers understood where he was coming from "She is a great person, she's shy when you first meet her but she opens up after awhile." Matt said. "You know, when I first meet her it was hard to get to know her. She had her guard up, she just came out of an abusive relationship and she really didn't give me herself fully, she took her time you know. I can understand why she did that, and as time passed she became comfortable with me, we'd room together and stay in separate beds. One day she told me about her relationship and it broke me to pieces literally. She's an incredible person and for someone to treat her like that, I can't grasp it. I want to give her what she deserves." "So what's holding you back from asking her to be with you?" "I don't want to rush into a relationship while she's still healing, I don't want to scare her. I know there are still some things she's working on and I just want the timing to be right." "Well I'm happy for you bro, we all are and whenever the time comes, I'm sure you guys will be fine."

"Ok, you don't have to answer this if you don't want to but, do you like John?" Leah smiled. Audrey blushed, Leah laughed. "There's the answer right there!" They both laughed, "Yeah I do like him. He makes me feel special and when I'm with him I'm happy, I'm myself and he likes me for that." Leah smiled, "Well have you ever felt that way with anybody else?" "No, because I never knew the meaning of happiness and love if you will, until I met John," "So, you've been in bad relationships?" "Yeah, there was my recent relationship I was abused physically, emotionally, and verbally." "Oh, honey I'm sorry to hear about that." "Its fine, I just don't like talking about it." Leah rubbed her on her back, "I understand, so um what attracted you to John?" Audrey smiled, "His eyes, his smile, his laugh. I love his personality and his passion he has for his career, and family and the people in his life. But, I just love how he accepts me for who I am, regardless of my past and he just makes me feel so much better about myself." Leah smiled, "Well I'm happy you've found someone who makes you feel good about yourself."

John looked for Audrey and found her on the porch with his sister, "Hey, can I steal Audrey from you?" John asked. "Sure, go ahead." Audrey got up and went to where John was "I want to show you my room." Audrey laughed, "Oh this is going to be fun" they went upstairs and all the way down to the hall. John pulled down the ladder, "Um your room was the attic?" Audrey asked hesitant if she wanted to go up there. "Yeah, come on." "I don't know if I want to go up there, I don't like eerie places." John laughed, "It's not eerie, and it was my room." He helped her up the ladder and climbed up behind her. Audrey looked and smiled "Aww, look at the stuff." Audrey looked at his pictures from when he was a teenager, "Oh my God is that really you?" she picked up the frame, "Yeah, big difference huh?" "Wow, all I can say is you've changed." "What's that supposed to mean?" "It means, you've changed, I wasn't all that good looking when I was a teen." John laughed, "Wait so why is the attic your room? Oh, I know so you can spy on the neighbors hoping you'd meet a sexy girl huh?" she said raising her eyebrows. He chuckled, "No, I use to have a room downstairs, but I moved it. My dad and mom use to argue a lot and I would get tired of hearing it. So I would always come up to the attic and get away from it." "Oh, I'm sorry." She walked over and hugged him, he hugged her back. "It's alright." They sat on the bed, "So what you think about la famiglia?" he asked using some of his Italian. Audrey laughed, "They are nice, very nice people. I like your sister a lot and your mom they're easy to talk to, "See I told you you'd be fine." She smiled at him; she laid on his shoulder "It's so peaceful up here." He lay on the bed with her lying next to him. "That's why I liked it up here, you can get away from all the problems, escape into your own little world for a while." "Yeah," John looked down at her, "You alright?" he asked rubbing her back. She sighed, "Yeah, just thinking about stuff." She rested her head on his chest; she liked to hear the sound of his heart beating "You want to talk about it?" "I don't know" she messed with the buttons on his shirt. He heard her sniffle, "Audrey, what's wrong?" it was silent for a while; "I just get emotionally and think about stuff that I probably shouldn't think about." "Like what?" "Like, I see you, you have your family and you guys are so close and happy. And I'm just on my own basically, I have no family, I have no one to turn to, I have nowhere to go and it just makes me sad, I mean I know I'm twenty four years old I'm a grown woman but still." "Look at me," she looked up at him "Don't you ever say that, I'm here for Audrey, I'm always here for you no matter what." Audrey whipped the tear away, "You always know how bring a smile to my face," she smiled. "I love seeing you smile, it brightens up my day." "John, stop it" she laughed. He smiled, "Alright, I think we should get downstairs, everyone's probably looking for us." They left the attic and went back to where everyone else was. They stayed for a few more hours, "Alright everyone, Audrey and I are going to head out we got an hour's drive back." Everyone said their goodbyes Audrey and Leah exchanged numbers. They headed back home.


	3. Chapter 3

John pulled in the driveway, he turned the ignition off. He looked over at Audrey she had fallen asleep, he shook her gently "Audrey, wake up." She opened her eyes, and saw John "Mmm, John?" "Get up beautiful we're here." He helped her out; she stretched while he grabbed the bottle. They went inside, "I have to call Mickie" Audrey said going upstairs. Audrey went to John's room and grabbed her phone she dialed Mickie's number, "Hey hun, what's going on?" the Virginia native said. "Just got back in from John's parents' house," "How was it?" "It was alright, I met his parents and his brothers and sister. His dad thought we were together, I told him no and he was like oh are you waiting for him to make you his girl? I was like umm awkward!" They laughed, "Yeah that is weird. Isn't his mom the sweetest?" "Yeah she is. She seems really nice." "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" "Hold on, let me make sure he's not eavesdropping," Audrey got up and checked to see if John was by the door, he wasn't. "Ok, so this morning, I woke up. Last night I fell asleep on his chest and woke up in the same position. So, I woke up and he was staring at me, I asked him you watching me sleep weren't you and he was like yeah. I'm like what's so interesting about me sleeping, and he said everything. So he asked me if I was ready to meet his family I told him I don't want to because I'm nervous. So he rolled me over and got on top of me and he was like what will take my nerves away and I said I don't know, and he asked me why am I so nervous and I said I don't know. Well anyway to make a long story short, I thought we were going to kiss, I had the urge to kiss him but I didn't." Mickie laughed, "You are so hilarious, and you couldn't even answer his questions." "It's because I was nervous, I get nervous around him!" "Well you should tell him, I'm telling you. Just tell him already, and if you choose to tell him you'll be in good hands." Audrey sighed, "I want to, but I'm scared what if I get hurt again," "Girl trust me, John isn't that type, he's had some issues of his own with relationships I'll let him tell you that. But he's a sweetheart and he's just looking for real love." Audrey smiled, "Alrighty then, I won't hold you up much longer, besides I don't want to get caught talking about him. So I'll text you later or something." "Ok, tell John I said hi. Take care."

They hung up, Audrey went to the bathroom to wash the make-up off her face she pulled her hair in a messy bun. She didn't know was watching her, she washed her face again with her face wash. She dried it off and turned around she jumped. "John, you stalker, you scared me" she hit him on his chest playfully. "I'm sorry" he laughed. "What were you watching me anyway?" "I didn't see you in the bedroom and then I saw the bathroom door opened and I just went to see if you were ok." "Uh-uh, sure" she said walking past him, she looked in her bag and pulled out a pair of navy blue short shorts and a yellow cami. "This time, I'm locking the door, while I change." John laughed. Audrey came out a few minutes later; she put her dress in the bag. She sat on the bed, "So how did you like the family?" "They were nice, you can definitely tell you guys are Italian, by the way your sister is" she laughed. "Yeah, Leah's the loud one." "She's really nice I like talking to her." He smiled, "See there was no reason for you to get nervous." "But, that's just how I am, and there's nothing you can about it." He laughed, "Excuse me, oh um I accidently dropped the bottle of Goose."She looked up him, "You're such a bad liar," she gently pinched his cheek. "Let's play a game of truths" Audrey laughed, "What about the dares?" "We can do that if you want," "Yeah, you just can't eliminate the dare, unless you're scared," she raised an eyebrow up at him. "Oh you're on. I'm going to go get the Goose." John went downstairs and grabbed two cups and the bottle. "Hurry, pour me my Goose" she smiled. He poured her some of the alcohol. "Ok, who's going first?" "Me" she said. "Truth or Dare" "Truth" "If I was a food, what would I be and how would you eat me?" John looked at her surprised, "What? I have a naughty side too" she winked. He laughed, "Alright, you would be a strawberry. I'd first lick the tip of you and then lick you up to your leaves, and then suck you gently and nibble on you." Audrey laughed, "That sounded so perverted, but then sexy" she laughed again. "Truth or Dare" John asked taking a sip from his cup. "Truth, por favor," "What's your favorite thing about the opposite sex?" She smiled, "What's my limit?" "Three" "Ok, smile, body, and teeth," "Teeth" he laughed. "Shut up. Yes teeth, I don't like people with bad teeth. Anyways your turn, truth or dare" "No, wait hold let me go, truth or dare," he asked. "Dare," "Ok," he pulled a can of whip cream from behind him. "I dare you to eat the whip cream off of my tongue," Audrey's eyes widened. He sprayed some on his tongue, "Oh my God" she laughed. She sat in front of him and leaned her face to his mouth. She sucked the whipped cream off his tongue. John looked at her. "Truth or Dare" "Truth," "Have you ever flashed anyone?" John laughed, "No, but some girls have flashed me." Audrey laughed, "Man, girls got it bad for you." She took a sip, "Truth or dare?" "Truth" she smiled.

"Do you have a crush on anyone and who?" Audrey bit down on her lip, "Umm…" "Don't lie either" he laughed. "Umm…it's kind of personal" "It's not like I'm going to tell anyone, come on just say it." "Ok then. I have a crush on…._you."_ John looked at her; he knew she wasn't lying because he could see the blush forming over her face. "I dare you to kiss me." Audrey looked at him, she pushed him on his back and straddled his waist, she leaned down and kissed him, it was a slow kiss. "Mmm" he moaned. She smiled, while still kissing him, John licked her lip for entrance, surprisingly she opened and he slid his tongue inside. She massaged the back of his neck where his hair line was, a light moan escaped her mouth. John put his hands on her waist, "I can be naughty" she whispered in his ear. "Oh yeah?" she broke the kiss and sat up on him, she began to grind on him back and forth, John bit down on his lip, his hands still on her waist. She ran her hands over his bare chest, he moaned as she picked up the speed. He sat up and rolled her over so she was on top; he kissed in a passionate filled kiss. She ran her hands over his back, he kissed her neck she moaned and arched her back her neck was her spot. She ran her hands down to the trim of his pants "John, I want you" she whispered. He looked her, "Audrey, are you sure. I don't want to do this if you're not com-""I'm sure" she said looking into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her, she melted right into him her breathing quickened, John ran his hand up her inner thighs sending shivers over her body, he gently rubbed her clit, she arched her back up "Mmm," she dug her nails into his back. She tugged at his pants, "Not yet baby" he whispered. He took her cami off and sucked gently on her breast while massaging the other one, and he did the same to the next one. She whimpered as he did this, he pulled away; Audrey was still tugging at his pants he raised slightly to help her remove his pants. He kissed her and slowly entered himself in, he broke the kiss and let of a moan as he felt how tight she was. Audrey whimpered, it wasn't the first time that she's had sex, but it's been awhile since so it hurted, "I'm sorry baby," she dug her nails into his back. After a few thrusts John felt her muscles relax around him and he slid in and out of her at a steady pace. "You feel so good" he whispered to her. She started to grind her hips with him, and a moan escaped his lips. Audrey arched her back as John entered deeper in her, he placed kissing all over her neck but concentrated on her, he picked up the pace going deeper but careful not to hurt her. John hit her g-spot causing her to shudder suddenly she moaned, "Don't stop" he pulled her into a kiss and continued to hit her in that spot. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and wrapped her legs around his waist. She loved what he was doing to her. "John," she whimpered her breaths were short and shallow "John, please" he knew she close to her orgasm and so was he, he felt her muscles tighten around him, she looked at him as she was coming closer to her orgasm he stared directly at her as well, "Mmm, Audrey" he moaned. Her body began to tremble he held her close to him, they both climaxed at the same time. He eased in and out of her slowly trying to bring her down from her high. "Mmm" she bit her lip. He leaned and kissed her slowly and passionately. He gave her a lazy smile, he pulled out of her and he held her close as they tried to calm their breathing. "I love you, John" she whispered. He looked at her, "I love you too."


End file.
